


Stage Play

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, Fluff, GoM ninjas being stupid, Implied Sexual Content, Kise dragging innocent buddies to his plan, Kise wants to pin Kasamatsu, M/M, OOC all over the place, Romance, Slow Burn, messy writing be warned, uke Kise just because, your average cliche college romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio, an ambitious university student who has put high school and basketball life behind him, and aspires to be a musician.However, Kasamatsu's dream of an orderly and ordinary life suffers a setback when Kise enrolled in the same University, enrolled in the same class, who embarks on a mission to pin him. Unfortunately it involves a final semester stage play project that Kasamatsu never wanted to sign up for.





	1. Prolgue

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to be a all GoM pinning thing... but I had more ideas for KiKasa LOL. I can't help it.  
> This is written all out of fun and nothing serious to it~ ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

Kasamatsu twist the small nut-wrench on the nut of his electric guitar. He placed the nut-wrench down on his study desk and began tuning the strings, he strummed them once completed, and plucked the strings with his fingers delicately as his eyes only glaze over his study table which was a slight mess with his unfinished theory homework, unsharpened pencil and small guitar maintenance kit.

The metal strings of the guitar didn’t let out the acoustic sound that was playing in his head, with a silent hum of the improvised melody while his eyes wandered aimlessly in the half-tidied room. His mind began to wander further as well, and subconsciously he began to think of a rather specific blonde person that somehow made his stomach twist violently, he shook his head and stopped as soon as he came to realized how far his mind went to. 

He looked over to the clock for the time before setting his guitar down in its case, locking them securely. He took his bag where his personal items and study books are, his guitar and pedal case in each hand. Not letting out a single sigh of dread despite the amount of things he had to carry just for a single practical class, he didn’t mind it at all, besides, his dorm building was only a block away from the University campus, and ensemble class has always been his favorite.

The moment he left his room, new faces of freshmen’s were scattered all over the place. It was easy to tell which were the new ones because one, they’re mostly all sun-shine and smiles on their first few weeks compared to the yawns of unwashed faces of those who had been there for two semesters or more. Two, they look lost compared to the seniors that could walk to the bathroom with eyes closed. 

Kasamatsu paid no much attention of course nor was it even dreadful to stress over socialising because he managed to get himself a room only for two and thankfully, he’s roommates with Okamura the only down side he has with him is that the former Yōsen captain isn’t quite a tidy person and never clean up after himself.

Unlike Moriyama still in his pajama and looked rather disappointed talking to a new student, assuming it is his new room mate…not a pretty girl, since they don’t have co-ed dorms. Kasamatsu didn’t paid much attention to anyone of course, with his earphones plucked in his ear as calming bossa fill his morning mood. 

Kasamatsu entered his ensemble class and wave casually at his band mates and only smiled at the keyboardist who was new, most probably a freshman. He set his bags by the guitar amp and prepared his instrument and pedals, wired them up, placing the guitar strap over his shoulder. He turned around from the amp and met with a familiar pretty face, a beauty mark right under the corner of his eyes and soft raven fringe covering his single eye.

“You are, Kasamatsu Yukio, from Kaijou?” he smiled as he set his bags down by the amp beside Kasamatsu’s.

“Ah, Himuro-san” Kasamatsu greeted with a warm smile. He never quite interacted with him before let alone played with Yōsen with their new line up before he graduated high school. He has just became friends with Fukui and Okamura since they enter the same university. However, he knew his name and recognized him as Murasakibara’s partner as well, he remembered that Kise often hangs out with him too and rambled on about his purple head friend that was tamed by Himuro like a Pokémon master, according to Okamura is a hassle to handle or even talk to but somehow Himuro did like a queen and Murasakibara never flinched whenever Himuro mothers him to proper things like washing his hands before he eats.

“Aha, you can drop the formality, Tatsuya is just fine” Himuro said

“I didn’t know you go here, Tatsuya.” Himuro shrugged and laughed lightly

“Well, I was supposed to be here a semester ago but I couldn’t possibly leave Atsushi by himself especially in orientation, so I skipped and waited until it was his time too” Himuro said

“Ah…” Himuro sure does mother Murasakibara, not that he’s judging, it just amazes him how can one actually tame one of G.O.M’s skittles, let alone tolerate them, they are without a doubt eccentric in their own way, he would know, he had to deal Kise for a year and another more because Kise wouldn’t stop texting him or calling him. He began silently question himself, why did he even bother? He could easily block him with a tap of a finger, nevertheless he found himself answering Kise’s midnight calls as he felt the tension on his shoulders sink despite his constant nags of annoyance towards the caller.

“I’m glad to see you here, Ryouta did tell me that you play. I guess, you wouldn’t mind showing me a thing or two, would you, Kasamatsu-san?” Himuro asked

“Ah, why wouldn’t I?” Kasamatsu said. The two got off pretty quick; they share the same interest in music, same principal instrument. Kasamatsu found Himuro to be pleasant and easily to warm up to due to his demure personality. He acknowledge the fact that he’s a brother to Kagami and being raised in America alongside, but despite that he wasn’t rowdy like Kagami which was nice. Kasamatsu was assigned as the lead guitarist and Himuro as a freshman was assigned as a rhythm guitarist in their band ensemble. 

When class ended, the two guitarists exchanged numbers after packing their instrument and bags.

“What’s your next class?” Himuro asked, fixing the strap of his bag

“Oh,” Kasamatsu fetched his phone form his pocket to check his schedule for the day

“Theatre practices” Kasamatsu said and sighed, he remembered one of his modules being theatre and other art related subjects that somehow has a connection to his music studies.

“Oh—me too, 3 o’clock?”

“Yea”

“Great! See you then, Kasamatsu”

“Yea, you too” Kasamatsu smiled they went their separate ways.

 

 ⊰✾⊱ ⊰✾⊱ ⊰✾⊱ 

 

Kasamatsu had two more hours to spare before his 3PM class commence, meant he had time to go back to his dormitory and settle down for awhile. He settled his bags in his room once he arrived in his room. Clearing the clutter on his desk and arranging his unfinished homework aside, he rest his hands on hips after doing so and looked out the window facing the dormitory’s entrance scenery. Everything in the University was well kept and maintained, the University cater mainly to arts and science so there are two blocks separating the facilities of science and arts. 

Kasamatsu was taking in the fresh air that came through the open window as he observed the students outside, lounging by the trees and benches, then the corner of his peripheral vision caught a familiar sky-blue haired student but when he glanced over he was gone. _That’s strange_ , he swore he saw someone familiar. Shrugging it off, he decided to do his theory homework to wait out the time.

When Kasamatsu found his way to the theater hall, there were a lot of students from different art majors crowding in the hall seats. He let out a long dreadful sigh, he never liked the idea of a crowded class, breaks the focus away from actually learning something… mainly because he just doesn’t like being around crowded people, especially when they’re loud and potentially obnoxious.

“Yuki-chan!” Mibuchi bumped his shoulders teasingly against Kasamatsu who only let out a low groan of annoyance. He didn’t mind the former Rakuzan shooter honestly, out of everyone else, Mibuchi seems to be the only few who knew how to be organize and put things in line when needed to, the only thing he had with him is how touchy Mibuchi can be and also his sassy attitude. Thankfully they don’t share the same major with Mibuchi being in fashion. Mibuchi was quick to have interest with Kasamatsu due to mutual principal of order, and the fact that Kasamatsu was more of a gentle-man despite his constant glares of annoyance, when was Kasamatsu ever not annoyed in the first place? But Kasamatsu treated him well and took breaks together sometimes since Moriyama and Mibuchi often hang out simply because Moriyama wanted more tips on wooing girls, much to Kasamatsu’s dismay. so Mibuchi took that as a sign of friendship.

“Reo,” Kasamatsu greeted flatly and Mibuchi only giggled.

“Ahh there’s so many students.” Moriyama said in awe, eyes beginning to scan the area like a creep he is

“I spy a—ow!” Kasamatsu smacked Moriyama’s head upside down

“Yoshi-chan, you’re such a creeper” Mibuchi commented distastefully

“I am not a creeper! Besides, I see a pretty girl waving at us” Moriyama mused, eyes sparkling

“Ah- is that Himuro-san from Yōsen?” Mibuchi asked pointing out, which made Moriyama twitch at the sudden realization. Kasamatsu glanced over and sure enough he saw Himuro waving at them.

“HI! TATSUYA-CHAN!” Mibuchi waved a little too enthusiastically, arms almost knocking Kasamatsu’s face

“Do you not know boundaries? Reo?” Kasamatsu asked looking at Reo who only gave a sassy smile

“Well, I can be comfortable with whoever I want, I think Tatsuya and I might get along pretty well too, might wanna ask him where he get that sleek blazer. Anyway, see you, Yuki-chan, Yoshi-chan!” Mibuchi skipped away towards the crowd of students who were in the same major. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking over to Himuro who saved him a seat, and Moriyama beside Kasamatsu.

“Ah-Himuro-san, you must be extreeeemely popular with the girls, ay? Ay?” Moriyama gushed, only to received a hard smack on the face by Kasamatsu

“WILL YOU SHUT UP?” Kasamatsu nagged, Himuro only laughed awkwardly at the situation.

“I didn’t know Mibuchi-san goes here too, it’s nice how almost everyone goes here—ah I guess we do have other common ground aside from basketball” Himuro said when Kasamatsu sat beside him. Kasamatsu’s head almost snapped when he turned to Himuro

“Wait—what do you mean _almost everyone_?” Kasamatsu asked, Himuro opened his mouth to respond but a familiar high-pitch, lively voice echoed in the theater hall

“KASAMATSU-SENPAI!” _wait a minute_ — Kasamatsu knew that voice. That voice just called him yesterday! Almost turning his head 180 degrees, before his eyes he saw a bright, happy student with a really yellow hair waving at him, and that boy is— “KISE?!” Kasamatsu almost screeched, eyes bulging so wide, face cracking with surprise and disbelief. Moriyama swore he saw Kasamatsu’s spirit leaving his body.

Kasamatsu had the flashbacks of Himuro informing him regarding Murasakibara’s enrollement of the same university, and the glance of a sky-blue haired student which imagine it to be Kuroko’s, and then at the distance among the crowded students, he saw a familiar magenta haired student who looked way too classy to be in the same room, Akashi Seijuurou— _what is he even doing here?!_

“You said Murasakibara enrolled here, how many are there?” Kasamatsu asked Himuro in a snap.

“Uh… Two? Three—all of them” Himuro nodded as though it was the most normal thing is the world, of course it is normal. What’s not normal with skittle haired basketball aces going to the same university, of course nothing, nothing at all, nothing to Himuro that is.

“Eh?” Himuro stared dumbfounded at Moriyama when Kasamatsu suddenly disappeared from his sight. In an instant, Kasmaatsu Yukio sprinted out of the hall. Moriyama knew Kasamatsu had high endurance and speed, but he never thought he’d see the day Kasamatsu sprint like the flash himself. Mibuchi only stood in shock as his hair flew as Kasamatsu ran past him.

Kasamatsu slammed his door after himself, breathing heavily, back against the door as if blocking a monster from bursting in.

Okamura stared him, blinking questionably at the other

“What are you doing?” he asked, Kasamatsu looked at him, expression and body unchanging

“Don’t you have class right now?” he asked again. Kasamatsu seemed to be present at the moment but still in shock anyhow

“yea, yea I do,” he nodded stiffly

“Soooo….” Okamura trailed, waiting for Kasamatsu to answer whatever reason he had

“Do you have any idea that Murasakibara is enrolled here?” Kasamatsu asked, Okamura grinned as though Kasamatsu offered him an early Christmas present

“What? No, really?” he asked, getting off from the bed. Kasamatsu only stared at him, eyes gathering more shock as if he wasn’t shocked enough. _Why is everyone so normal about this?_  


	2. Over Hotdogs and Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^' I'm kinda having a writer's block.... as always in mid story.  
> Hate it when I have all the endings figure out but in between is like 'naawwww' .
> 
> Also I need to mention that this isn’t proof-read. so there will be mistakes here and there. Sorry. ><

Kise frowned when Kasamatsu ran out the hall, he wanted to chase after him but he was already out of sight. Feeling confused and a little bit upset that Kasamatsu didn’t greet him or even waved at him.

Kise thought that maybe he’d surprise his favorite former captain by not telling him that he was enrolled into the same college, majoring in Performing Arts.

He wore his smile back when saw Himuro and Moriyama. He took the seat where Kasamatsu once occupied and huffed

“Where did he go?” Kise asked Himuro who only shrugged

“I think he’s just really surprised to see you” Moriyama suggested

“Why would he run away?”

“Beats me” Moriyama pat his shoulder in attempt to comfort 

“Ah-umm, sorry” the trio looked up and met a familiar nervous pretty face

“Sakurai-kun, Furihata-kun!” Himuro greeted the duo with a smile

“Come, sit with us” Himuro gestured to the empty seats beside him. Furihata scratched his cheeks shyly

“I’ll be sitting next to Seijuurou” Furihata said half guiltily and turned to Sakurai “Why don’t you join them?”

“I’ll see you guys for lunch maybe? After class? With Seijuurou”

“Of course! I don’t have any class after this” Himuro said

“Great! Bye-bye!” Furihata waved and made his way to Seijuurou, who waved at them before turning his full attention to Furihata next to him.

“Oh, look at them” Kise sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hands. Furihata and Seijuurou were so immersed in each other as though they were the only two in a room full of chattering students. Furihata made simple look so damn gorgeous, if Kise himself were to be as simple as Furihata he’d doubt that anyone would still call him gorgeous let alone even bat an eye at him—if they do it’s probably because how bright his hair is.

Akashi looked at Furihata as though he hung the moon amongst glitters of stars. Furihata was his universe and Kise could see that all too well in Akashi. For one, Akashi isn’t someone you’d call an open book even through his elegant approach to people, he was mysterious and one wouldn’t be able to put a single word to what he’s thinking, but when Akashi has his eyes on Furihata, it was as though Akashi had spilled beans all over the floor for everyone to witness. Sometimes it’s so embarrassing to even look at.

“Ah, they’re in their own world again.” Himuro commented, smiling at the oblivious couple.

“No kid’. They could make a sewer look like a romantic Italian restaurant if they were to be stuck in one.”

Kise kept his eyes out between the door and his watch for Kasamatsu, it has been almost twenty minutes and Kasamatsu still haven’t showed up. When the class settled down and the lecture came in, Kise began to get anxious as his eyes scanned the seats. Kasamatsu was no where to be found and that made Kise worry for him, he knew how diligent Kasamatsu is and he wouldn’t want him to miss out on the class, also he had been looking forward to be in the same class as Kasamatsu.

“Where is he?” Moriyama whispered, looking over his shoulder at the door for Kasamatsu. Kise fumbled for his phone and began texting under the table, away from the eye of the lecturer.

 

⊰✾⊱ ⊰✾⊱ ⊰✾⊱

 

“So….” Fukui began, throwing in peanuts in his mouth from Okamura’s offering hand, sharing his peanuts with Fukui.

“How long has he been like that?” Fukui asked, eyes not turning away from Kasamatsu who was sitting on the edge of his bed opposite Okamura’s, eyes staring unblinkingly at the floor. Okamura shrugged, eyes still at Kasamatsu in amusement.

“An hour or so” Okamura said before throwing in a handful of peanuts in his mouth, chewing away.

“You know, I think this is the first time he has ever missed a class”

“No shit” Okamura scoffed knowing well enough of his roommate’s punctuality.

“Yeah. We were supposed to be in the same class today, I saw him ran out right when I was about to come into class, he didn’t appear ever since” Fukui said while his hand was reaching out for more peanuts

“Hey, do you know that Akashi is in the same major as I am?” Fukui asked, changing the topic

“Whoa, Rakuzan’s Akashi? That Akashi? no kid’? Literature?”

“Yeah—double major at that, he told me he’s also taking business in arts. Cool guy, easy going, he’s also dating that shivering kid from Seirin”

“Whoa that’s surprising—hey you know Atsushi is here too?”

“Oh yeah! Tatsuya just told me—we were in the same class just now. Which he missed” Fukui said eyes narrowing at Kasamatsu who was still unmoving even by the gossips that was happening right in front of him

“Our purple head is in culinary” he added

“That’s no wonder, he must have been motivated by Tatsuya and food” Okamura smirked “I didn’t believe it at first when Kasamatsu told me”

“Speaking of which,” Fukui turned to Kasamatsu

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Fukui asked but Kasamatsu’s body was as still as a log while his phone rang and vibrate in his right pocket

“Hey!” Fukui threw a single peanut at Kasamatsu, flicking him from his trance with the floor. Kasamatsu looked up at Fukui who nudge his head towards Kasamatsu’s right pocket

“Your phone, it has been ringing since I got here” Fukui informed. Kasamatsu finally realized the vibration and ring of his phone, getting all his senses back. He fumbled for his phone and Kise was calling him right before he missed. 

Kasamatsu’s phone was bombarded with notification of Moriyama and Himuro’s miss calls, but mostly were Kise’s miss calls and texts messages, he brought his thumb to slide the unlock button and read the messages. 

_  
Moriyama Yoshitaka : Where are you? Class is about to start!_

_  
Himuro Tatsuya : Hey, are you alright? You didn’t look so good just now._

_  
Mibuchi Reo : Yukichan! Where are youuuu~?_

_  
Fukui Kensuke : Dude your name’s out, where are you?_  

_  
Kise Ryota : Kasamatsu Senpai! Where are you?_

_Kise Ryota : class is starting_ _ヾ_ _(_ _｡_ _> n<_ _｡_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 _Kise Ryota : The lecturer is here!_ _ヾ_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _;_ _ヾ_ _)_

_Kise Ryota : OMG! SHE’S CALLING OUT NAMES!_

_Kise Ryota : Σ(_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ；_ _≡_ _； _ﾟ__ _д_ _ﾟ_ _) HOLLY SHIT I THINK YOUR NAME IS NEXT!_

_Kise Ryota : Oh SHIT YOUR NAME! ;A;_

_Kise Ryota : OH NO!_

_Kise Ryota : It’s okay Kasamatsu Senpai! I think you can still make it!_

_Kise Ryota : Senpai??_

_Kise Ryota : Senpai~ ( ᵒ̴̶̷_ _᷄_ _д ᵒ̴̶̷_ _᷅_ _) are you okay?_

_Kise Ryota : I can tell her you’re in the toilet now too if you need time_

_Kise Ryota : OK! so I just told her you were in the toilet for a bomb and you’d come really soon! She’s totally fine with it :3_

_Kise Ryota : Ok….I don’t think it’s fine_

_Kise Ryota : Should I be worried?_

_Kise Ryota : You’re okay…right?_

_Kise Ryota : Where are you? You aren’t in the toilet!_

_Kise Ryota :_ _๑_ _ŐдŐ YOU’RE NOT DEAD ARE YOU?_

 _Kise Ryota : Kasamatsu senpai!_   


Kasamatsu sighed as he scrolled and read the message sent by Kise, mostly the same thing over and over again, and some nonsensical whine and complaints during class, which makes him wanna run to him just to give him a butt-kick to tell him to concentrate in class. When he reached the end his phone beamed, receiving new messages from Kise, which came in quick one by one.  


_Kise Ryota : Kasamatsu senpai! (´_ _∩_ _｀。_ _)_

_Kise Ryota : Class just ended_

_Kise Ryota : Why aren’t you picking up my calls? Ĭ ^ Ĭ_

_Kise Ryota : Senpai?_

_Kise Ryota : I’m going to have lunch with the others, come join us! Neh??_

_Kise Ryota : I saved you a seat :D! RIGHT BESIDE ME!_

_Kise Ryota : Senpai ;;??_    


Kasamatsu sighed looking up at the ceiling while text messages kept rolling in. Kasamatsu admits wholeheartedly that he felt bad, he was guilty for leaving the hall like that, leaving Kise hanging like that.

“That brat” Kasamatsu muttered to himself. He snorted at thought of Kise’s ridiculousness. He knew that Kise probably intended to surprise him “that didn’t go so well” 

“Well, I think I’m going to make my leave—hey, Tatsuya just texted me he’s with Atsushi now for lunch, wanna come with?” Fukui turned to Okamura who nodded enthusiastically. The two got up and made their leave “See ya’ Kasamatsu!”  


_Kise Ryota : Senpai… you’re not mad at me are you?_  


That was the last message that beamed once he was left alone in the room “Brat” 

Thoughtlessly he brought his phone to ear after dialling for Kise. He wasn’t even sure of what to expect nor what to say, because God damn it, _what was he even thinking?_  

Kasamatsu didn’t properly wrap his mind around things as clearly as he thought he’d usually be. It was as though his mind was looking at spots scattered in random places. 

“KASAMATSU SENPAI!!!” came in Kise’s wail, Kasamatsu clutched his phone. Not expecting his heart to suddenly palpitate, _and why is his hand sweaty?_

“Don’t yell in my ear!” Kasamatsu grunted

“Are you alright? I’ve been trying to call you!”

“I know”

“Are you coming? We’re in the cafeteria” Kise let out a soft chuckle that was most probably not directed to him but the soft chatter he could hear from Kise’s end, sounded like Aomine and Kagami’s bickering.

“I, uh, no”

“Kasamatsu senpai, are you feeling alright? You don’t sound too good”  
  
“—I’m fine! Just…just give me a minute”

“Oh…uh…senpai” Kise’s voice dropped

“You’re not mad at me… are you?” he asked almost in a hushed whisper

“tch… of course not” Kasamatsu sighed, running his face down with his free hand

“WERE YOU GLAD TO SEE ME?” Kise beamed, making Kasamatsu twitch and brought his senses back

“OF COURSE NOT YOU BIG IDIOT!”

“uwa! Senpai!”

“Do you have any classes after this?”

“Oh, uh-no”

“…”

“Senpai?”

“I’m going to the mall later on, wanna come along?”

“Really? Sure! After lunch we’ll—“

“—No, just you.” Kasamatsu cuts in

“Oh,” Kise chortled, “Okay then, right now?”

“No, no. Just, just meet me by the gate, be there by 6.”

“Okay!” with that they hung up. 

As though consciousness came crashing down on Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu threw his phone mindlessly against the wall as though it was possessed, he beckoned on his bed until his back hit the wall, staring horridly at his phone with screen visibly crack by the impact. 

“ _Just you,_ really? _Just you?_ To the mall? Do you even want to go to the mall? What is wrong with you?” Kasamatsu spat at himself in mockery and frustration, he’d punch himself hard in face if he could portal his way through time.

He didn’t want to be alone with Kise, not that he really have the intention to, why was he even calling for in the first place? He was aware for a fact that he felt bad and intended to apologize regarding his sudden disappearance that made Kise worried somehow, even the thought that Kise actually thought he was mad at him, made him pretty upset because he wasn’t mad at him.

Or was he? Did he really intent to be alone with Kise?

Thinking back, Kasamatsu didn’t really want the company of anyone else and had a certain need to have the full attention of Kise all to himself, _but why?_ Kasamatsu thought deeply and avoided the fact that he had a feeling of excitement which he quickly brushed off and shook his head. 

All the mindless thinking and sudden outburst was all an over reaction. He was just merely surprised by the appearance of Kise and most of their friends enrolling in the same university. That is all. _That is all to it_ , Kasamatsu convinced himself. It wasn’t as though he and Kise has never hung out before alone, besides he had always been close to Kise aside from Moriyama and Kobori and were partners in their time in basket ball, they were perfect partners and they counted on each other. He reclaimed his composure and got off from his bed. He took his phone and grimace at the sight of his cracked phone screen. Still usable at least.

 

⊰✾⊱ ⊰✾⊱ ⊰✾⊱

 

At 5:50PM Kasamatsu made his way out of his dorm and went to meet Kise by the gate where he told him to.

Kasamatsu wasn’t expecting his throat to suddenly feel so dry and hands to get sweaty just by the first sight of Kise, waving his arm towards Kasamatsu, his smile was so bright that even the glowing sunset didn’t look as beautiful. It was as though the sunset was there as a prop. 

Why was he feeling this way? It wasn’t the first time he had gone with Kise, they have went out on many, many _dates_ —outings! Many, many outings. _God damn it_. Kasamatsu cussed under his breath. It was as though seeing Kise for the first time, and unlike their actual first time which didn’t leave a good impression on him, this ‘first’ time in awhile felt like he came right into a romantic movie and he’s the lead character while Kise was the love interest— _wait what?_

Kasamatsu slapped himself right on the face, running his hand down. Freakin’ sunset prop and Kise’s glowing presence.

“Kasamatsu-senpai!!!!” Kise called, bopping his knees in excitement

“Yo!”

“So, are you feeling alright? You ran right out of class today” Kise’s eyes inspected Kasamatsu in case of any signs of illness which only made the other man’s face burn like a toaster. Kasamatsu was quickly to brush it off and straightened his face

“I’m fine, just needed the afternoon rest. You never told me you were enrolling here, I thought you wanted to be a pilot”

“How’d you know I wanted to be a pilot?” Kise asked tilting his head. Kasamatsu was startled as though he had been caught in a middle of a crime—what is he to say? _Oh yeah I was stalking you in a middle of your class presentation two years ago and remember for a fact that you wanted to be a pilot._ Because NOPE!

“You told me” Kasamatsu lied flatly. Kise thought for a brief moment and shrugged, Kise has a tendency for spluttering everything out especially with those he’s comfortable with, it probably came in no surprise that he had told Kasamatsu despite not remembering it. Then Kise smiled, and not just any smile- it was a sly smile the one that Kasamatsu knew well enough that something witty was up in Kise’s head

“So you were listening to my ramblings~ Kasamatsu-senpai~?” Kise almost cooed and Kasamatsu grimace in annoyance

“Nope. Just my ears didn’t fall off” Kasamatsu retorted in a teasing brute and smiled at the success of making Kise whine. 

Their time in the mall was a smooth sail if Kasamatsu were to put it, things felt normal again with Kise’s constant rambles about their friends, who’s doing what, what happened during their lunch break, what happened into class that Kasamatsu missed.

He also learnt that Sakurai and Furihata were in the same class for extra credit and Kise suspected that Furihata chose the subject as an excuse to spend more time with Akashi who was a double major in literature and business arts. Murasakibara was in culinary which was an info that Himuro left out.

Aomine and Kagami surprisingly took communications simply because they got a scholarship into the university to join the basketball team, to more of his surprise Takao majored in Veterinary, he never expected that, Midorima in Medicine. Kuroko majored in education for child development.

Also Ogiwara Shigehiro is Kise’s roommate, he didn’t who that is but all he knew was that he’s Kuroko’s childhood bestfriend who was a power forward in his own basketball team in high school, apparently pretty good himself. 

Kasamatsu’s involuntary sucker-punches and nags directing to Kise like their old days in Kaijou, everything was normal—absolutely normal so normal that Kasamatsu found himself back in an awkward situation once again, sitting across the table to Kise with their hot dogs and soda, he hadn’t quite paid much attention to Kise before, not much to Kasamatsu that he finally realized how smooth and _oh so flawless_ Kise’s skin was. 

Yea they had their time in high school, they spent a lot of time and not just with basketball, they literally hung out, took lunch together, play rounds of mobile games together, for fucks’ sake they even change and shower in the same locker rooms! So how did Kasamatsu found himself in a situation where by he was unable to control himself even if he wanted to—he is trying because as much as his eyes were obviously scanning over Kise’s delicate pale skin, every shape of him was so perfectly shaped- Kasamatsu wondered if anyone ever attempted to kidnap him and make him as a display among the greek statues in the museum. 

Kasamatsu couldn’t tear away. Nope. His eyes weren’t looking away nor his irises were in any attempt to glance somewhere else. With all his internal might, he shut his eyes. Despite the darkness, it seems that his eyes just printed out Kise behind his eyelids. 

“Senpai?” Kise called softly. He opened his eyes and Kise’s bright warm smile entered his vision- he swore he could hear choir of angels somewhere in the background blending with the bright lightings of the mall. 

“So, tell me” Kise leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, eyes shimmering with interest and curiosity.

“Tell you what?”

“You and everything else- you know it’s really not fair that all we ever talked about is everyone else and me and…and then everyone else again, even on the phone. I wanna know what my favorite senpai has been up to~” 

Kasamatsu grimaced at Kise in attempt to hide his rather flustered face, going toasty again. The thought of Kise actually finding interest in Kasamatsu’s life was almost flattering and Kasamatsu isn’t going to admit it— _it’s annoying, that’s what it is._  Kasamatsu nodded internally to himself. 

“There’s nothing to it”

“Oh come on! Sure there must be girls flocking over you- Reonee told me that a couple of ‘em crushing hard on you, but you wouldn’t even look at them"

“And what’s it to you?”

“I’m a little jealous”

Kasamatsu only stared at the other before breaking the silence of with a snort

“Yea, don’t worry, them flocks going to circle around you soon enough” Kasamatsu didn’t miss the slight hurt in Kise’s expression, there was a small flinch of offense that Kise had but was quickly recovered

“I know you’re going to have your performance in week twenty” Kise changed the topic and Kasamatsu gape at him

“You checked the music board? I didn’t even know the list was even out yet”

“mm-hmm” Kise nodded and showed him his phone with the picture he took of the printed list plastered on the notice board, sure enough his name was under the list in week twenty of the semester, which is the end of the semester. Every Friday there would a recital from each of the students from the music program and Kasamatsu wasn’t all for it because stage fright was one of his flaws, but luckily he didn’t screw his performances in the previous semesters. 

“Ah~ I can’t wait to see you perform! I’m finally going to watch you perform” Kise almost squealed and bounce in his seat

“Don’t you dare” Kasamatsu threatened, eyes glaring daggers directly at Kise

“Week twenth!” Kise noted once more, ignoring Kasamatsu’s protest and threats.

Kasamatsu got tired of trying to convince Kise to not show up in his performance, perhaps Kise would forget or hit a wall or something—whatever that could get in the way.

Kise only smiled at Kasamatsu as he sipped his soda, watching the other eating hot dog made the soda somehow taste better, he sure as hell knew why. Kise has a crush on Kasamatsu, big time, and he’s not ashamed of it, he just didn’t confess his feelings. He did—almost, on Kasamatsu’s graduation day but the crowds of students and family alike made it overbearing and somehow gave him scared shitless so he brushed it off and bit his lip in disappointment once he missed his chance. 

When a ketchup sauce found its way at the corner of Kasamatsu’s lips that made it difficult for his tongue to reach, instead of handing Kasamatsu a napkin, he reached out and brushed his thumb over Kasamatsu’s. Which in result of the two staying in a rather awkward silence, although Kise found it to be romantic—until a foot somehow found its way to his face, Kasamatsu was a pro at kicking people’s faces, so it wasn’t impossible for him to reach his legs over the table to meet Kise’s pretty face.

“ACK!”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Kasamatsu fumed, face burning hot to his ears- he couldn’t even hear himself over his heartbeat that was ringing in his ears.

“I WAS JUST HELPING YOU!”

“USE A NAPKIN YOU YELLOW IMP!”

“SENPAI!!!” Kise whimpered. 

Since then Kasamatsu had been grumpy in attempt to hide his flustered face, Kise didn’t mind one bit of course. He kept on talking and whining and Kasamatsu listened intently without failing to throw in his typical two cents of what an idiot and Kise is throughout his story. When they reach to Kise’s room which was one floor below Kasamatsu’s, he waved to Ogiwara who was preparing for bed. Kasamatsu didn’t fail to notice how Kise’s fingers fidget on the door handle, how his leg were swaying from side to side as though awaiting for something

“It’s 10 you better get to bed” Kasamatsu said breaking the silence between them “Also, avoid going anywhere beyond the eighth floor will you? They aren’t exactly… good influence” Kasamatsu warned “If you need anything you know where to find me, sixth floor room 29” Kise giggled and shook his head when Kasamatsu looked at him with a questioning brow

“It’s just that, 29 is your birthdate” Kise said, if it wasn’t 10PM, Kasamatsu would have kicked Kise so hard that he’d fly into the next decade

“Right….good night”

“Oh…” Kise stopped swaying and loosen his grip on the handle “Good night, Kasamatsu senpai” Kise chirped softly and closed the door. 

“Well~” Kasamatsu jumped and gasped in sudden fright by the ghostly present that had been standing behind the once opened door, it was Mibuchi with a mischievous smile, _how long has he been standing there?_

“Fucking hell Reo!” Kasamatsu seethed, glaring sharply at Mibuchi. Mibuchi chuckled and pushed himself off from the wall and followed Kasamatsu

“That didn’t go how _he_ expected.” Mibuchi said theoretically. Kasamatsu only groaned in his throat, crunching his face at the annoyance right behind him, the worst part is that Mibuchi knew whatever he’s doing is ticking Kasamatsu off and he's doing it on purpose. 

“Is this like a Kaijou thing or something? You’re all pretty bad at dating”

“It is _not_ a date” Kasamatsu emphasized once he was in the elevator facing Mibuchi who stood outside, Mibuchi rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the elevator door keeping it from closing in

“Look, I don’t like prying—“ Kasamatsu gave a look “okay maybe I do, but obviously, he was anticipating”

“Anticipating what?” Mibuchi stared at him in disbelief

“What you mean _what?_ A kiss- duh he was waiting for you kiss him!” Kasamatsu stared blankly at Mibuchi

“Okay. Fine. Don’t believe me. Whatever.” Mibuchi crossed his arms, eying Kasamatsu as the door closed in slowly

“To think at least two of Kaijou’s could get laid” with a sly smirk Mibuchi had as the door closed, Kasamatsu cussed in a fit in the elevator, he swore he could hear Mibuchi’s snicker as the elevator brought him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >A< I will try my best for the next chapter!  
> *rolls over and hides in a dark dark dark dark corner*

**Author's Note:**

> :D well nothing 'interesting' yet. LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed it ^^!


End file.
